Chapter 25 Slash your tears Neo
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: In order to save Mako, Neo faces his top challenge


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ****25**

**ΚΟΨΕ ΤΑ ΔΑΚΡΥΑ ΣΟΥ ****NEO****...**

Η υπομονή του Neo άρχισε να δοκιμάζεται πολύ άγρια, το τελευταίο συμβάν κλόνισε την ψυχική του υγεία και το μόνο που έλεγε ήταν πως θα την έσωζε ακόμα κι αν ήταν το τελευταίο πράγμα που θα έκανε στη ζωή του. Μάταια προσπαθούσαν οι φίλες του να τον ηρεμήσουν...

-Τελείωσε...Αυτό θα κάνω. Και θα το κάνω μόνος μου, καμιά σας δε θα ανακατευτεί καμιά σας, αυτή η μάχη είναι δική μου! Μόνο δική μου. Θα σώσω τη γυναίκα μου ακόμα κι αν αυτό είναι το τελευταίο πράγμα που θα κάνω! Δε με νοιάζει κι αν δώσω και τη ζωή μου...!

Εκείνες έδειξαν κατανόηση καθώς ο Neo ήταν σε έξαλλη κατάσταση και δεν ήθελαν να του πάνε κόντρα, άλλωστε η Usagi ήξερε τον Neo και του είχε απόλυτη εμπιστοσύνη:

-Ότι κι αν κάνεις Neo, εγώ θα είμαι μαζί σου.

-Ευχαριστώ...-Δεν κάνει τίποτα...Του είπε και του έδωσε το χέρι. Και οι άλλες συμφώνησαν...

Ευχαριστημένος ο Neo βγήκε στην ταράτσα και συνέχιζε τις σκέψεις του:

«Δε με νοιάζει τι θα βρεθεί μπροστά μου, ότι κι αν μου στείλεις Νεφλιτη, δεν θα είναι αρκετά δυνατό για να με σταματήσει. Θα σε βάλω κάτω στο τέλος. Θα πληρώσεις που πρόσβαλες τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς»

Τις σκέψεις του όμως διέκοψε ένα μήνυμα στον υπολογιστή του...:

«Μου προξένησες αρκετά προβλήματα Neo-Red Ranger. Αν θέλεις να δεις ξανά πίσω τη γυναίκα σου, να έρθεις να με βρεις στο κάστρο που κάποτε φυλαγόταν το Ιερό Κύπελλο, να έρθεις ΜΟΝΟΣ ΣΟΥ και να μην ανακατευτεί κανείς»

-Έτσι λοιπόν ε; Αφού θες τέτοιου είδους παιχνιδάκια, θα τα έχεις! Θα έρθω και θα σε καταστρέψω...!!!

-Είσαι σίγουρος γι αυτό Neo...; Τον ρώτησε η Amy.

-Σιγουρότατος αλλά δε θα πάω μόνος μου όπως θέλει αυτός

-Δηλαδή τι θα κάνεις; Δεν καταλαβαίνω.

-Εγώ θα πάω μόνος μου αλλά εσείς θα με ακολουθήσετε διακριτικά...

Εκείνες κούνησαν το κεφάλι, όσο γι αυτό, έπιασε την καρφίτσα του και μεταμορφώθηκε¨

-TWIN-HEADED POWER!!! MAKE UP!!!

Όταν η αλλαγή ολοκληρώθηκε, είπε πάλι:

-Είμαι έτοιμος, τώρα είναι η σειρά σας. Εκείνες τον άκουσαν και άλλαξαν επίσης.

Αμέσως πιάστηκαν από τα χέρια και τηλεμετφέρθηκαν έξω από το κάστρο και ο Neo έδωσε τις οδηγίες του:

-Εγώ θα μπω μόνο μέσα, εσείς μείνετε εδώ και καλέστε τα Zords, αν σε μία ώρα δεν έχω επιστρέψει με την Mako, εσύ Sailor Moon να διατάξεις γενική επίθεση.

-Μα τότε....Θα σκοτωθείς κι εσύ...απάντησε εκείνη.

-Δε με νοιάζει...θα ξέρω πως έκανα αυτό που έπρεπε...

-Καταλαβαίνω...Απάντησε εκείνη και ο Neo γύρισε προς την πόρτα την οποία άνοιξε αμέσως.

Μόλις μπήκε μέσα, δεν βρήκε κανέναν, μέχρι εκείνη τη στιγμή βέβαια...

-Για κάποιον που με προσκάλεσε δεν είναι τόσο φιλόξενος τελικά αφού δεν είναι εδώ να με υποδεχτεί...Σκεφτόταν ο Neo. Και προχωρούσε πιο μέσα βλέποντας δεξιά και αριστερά του, κάποιες ορθογώνιες πλάκες, ώσπου κάτι φάνηκε να άκουσε...

-Τι στην ευχή...; Μπα ιδέα μου θα είναι...

Όμως δεν ήταν ιδέα του, μία από τις πλάκες κινήθηκε και όχι μόνο αυτή, δέκα ακόμα πλάκες κινήθηκαν προς το μέρος του η μία πίσω από την άλλη και ορθώθηκαν μπροστά του...

-Το ήξερα πως ήταν παγίδα...

Την ίδια ώρα ο Νεφλίτης που τον παρακολουθούσε από ένα σύστημα ελέγχου, είπε:

-Ανόητε, νόμιζες πως θα ήταν όλα τόσο εύκολα; Ας αρχίσει η διασκέδαση!!!

Πατώντας λοιπόν τα κουμπιά, οι πλάκες άρχισαν να έρχονται απειλητικά προς το μέρος του Neo ο οποίος με διάφορες επιδέξιες κινήσεις, κατάφερνε να ξεφύγει χωρίς καν να γρατζουνιστεί, σε κάποια φάση έφτασε στα όριά του κι ετοίμασε μια από τις επιθέσεις του:

-Κόκκινη Αστραπή!!! Εξαφάνισε!!!

Οι κόκκινοι κεραυνοί έφυγαν από τα χέρια του και διέλυσαν όλες τις πλάκες με τη μια...

-Θα χρειαστείς κάτι καλύτερο από αυτό για να με νικήσεις!!! Φώναξε τότε ο Νέο. Αλλά μία από αυτές τις πλάκες δε είχε καταστραφεί και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, έφυγε καταπάνω του και χτυπώντας τον, τον μετέφερε σε ένα άλλο τμήμα του κάστρου...

Όταν σηκώθηκε όρθιος, το πρώτο πράγμα που έφτασε στα αυτιά του, ήταν η μουσική από ένα εκκλησιαστικό όργανο που τον έκανε να ανατριχιάσει

-Τι σημαίνουν όλα αυτά;!

-Κατάφερες να γλυτώσεις από το Βασίλειο των Σκιών και να πάρεις πίσω τις δυνάμεις σου, αλλά τώρα όλα θα τελειώσουν εδώ! Αυτό το κάστρο θα γίνει ο τάφος σου! Δεν το έχεις συνειδητοποιήσει ακόμα;!

-Τι στην ευχή εννοείς;!

-θα σου πω. Οι Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί σου μπορεί να επέστρεψαν αλλά έδειξαν στην προηγούμενη μάχη σου πως είναι αδύναμοι, όπως κι εσύ. Και έχοντας το τέλειο δόλωμα, σε κρατώ στα χέρια μου, κι εσένα και το θρόνο σου!

-Άφησε τη Mako έξω απ' αυτό! Αυτή η μάχη είναι ανάμεσα σε σένα και σε μένα μόνο!!! Είπε ο Νέο ενώ ο ήχος από το εκκλησιαστικό όργανο συνεχιζόταν.

-Δε νομίζω...θα την εκτελέσω μπροστά στα μάτια σου, πώς νιώθεις γι αυτό; Αν θέλεις να παρακολουθήσεις, έλα στην κύρια αίθουσα.

Τότε ο Neo άρχισε να τρέχει με προορισμό την κύρια αίθουσα.

«Θα την εκτελέσει μπροστά μου...; Αδυνατώ να το πιστέψω...» Σκεφτόταν καθώς έτρεχε και τελικά όταν έφτασε, έσπασε την πόρτα με τη φόρα που είχε και βρέθηκε μέσα., παράλληλα ο χρόνος κυλούσε, είχε μείνει μισή ώρα ακόμα...

Όταν είδε καλύτερα, σοκαρίστηκε με το που είδε σε μια από τις πλάκες που κατέστρεψε προηγουμένως, την ίδια την Sailor Jupiter δεμένη και να μην έχει τις αισθήσεις της.

«Mako...» ψέλλισε αρχικά, αλλά μετά η οργή του εξερράγη:

-MAKO!!!!! φώναξε με όλη του τη δύναμη και έτρεξε γρήγορα προς τα εκεί αλλά τον περίμενε άλλη μια έκπληξη:

Οι πλάκες γύρω της άνοιξαν και άρχισαν να τον σφυροκοπούν με σφαίρες, ευτυχώς η στολή του Neo ήταν αλεξίσφαιρη και άντεχε τις βολές, δεν μπορούσε όμως να γίνεται αυτό συνέχεια και σε κάποια στιγμή ο Neo γονάτισε...

-Ηλίθιε...Του είπε όταν τον πλησίαζε, δεν ξέρεις πως όσοι περνούν αυτή τη γέφυρα εκτός από μένα, δέχονται τη Θεϊκή τιμωρία;

-Μιλάς εσύ για θεϊκή τιμωρία...; είπε ο Neo όσο βρισκόταν κάτω.

-Μην ανησυχείς, δεν εκτέλεσα ακόμα τη γυναίκα σου, πρώτα πρέπει να εκτελέσω ένα άλλο πρόσωπο.

-Δηλαδή;

-Εσένα εννοώ! Είσαι το τελευταίο εμπόδιο πριν από το θρόνο της Αιγύπτου! Του είπε κι έστρεψε το σπαθί του προς τον Νέο. Είσαι ανάξιος για Φαραώ αλλά τώρα αυτό θα αλλάξει.

Ενώ η ζωή του Neo κινδύνευε, η Sailor Jupiter άρχισε να συνέρχεται και να βλέπει καθαρά, είδε τον Neo να σημαδεύεται:

-Neo...προσπάθησε να πει...

Από την πλευρά του αυτός χαμογέλασε αινιγματικά και είπε:

-Είσαι τόσο αφελής...Αν με σκοτώσεις τώρα, δεν θα είσαι ικανός να χειριστείς τη θεϊκή μου δύναμη.

-θα το δούμε...Δεν σ χρειάζομαι ξέρω τον τρόπο να το κάνω και χωρίς τη βοήθειά σου μάλιστα, οπότε εσύ είσαι περιττός.

Όμως δεν θα τελείωναν όλα έτσι. Η Sailor Jupiter βρήκε δύναμη και κατάφερε να σπάσει τα δεσμά της:

-NEO!!! Περίμενε με!!! Φώναξε κι άρχισε να τρέχει προς το μέρος του, αλλά δεν ήξερε για την γέφυρα και όταν πάτησε, τα πυροβόλα ενεργοποιήθηκαν και άρχισαν να ρίχνουν για να την εξαντλήσουν, εκείνη όμως δεν το έβαλε κάτω κι ας μην άντεχε τις σφαίρες

-Δε θα σε αφήσω να πεθάνεις! Του είπε με φωνή που έτρεμε.

-Όχι Mako! Μην πλησιάζεις!

Εκείνη δεν τον άκουσε και συνέχισε να προχωράει, συνέχισαν όμως και τα πυροβόλα να ρίχνουν χωρίς κανένα έλεος, για να τη γονατίσουν και πάλι αλλά αυτή ακόμα δεν τα παρατούσε, σηκώθηκε ξανά και κατάφερε μετά από πολλή προσπάθεια να πλησιάσει και να γραπώσει τον Νεφλίτη ο οποίος ενστικτωδώς την βομβάρδισε με μια ενέργεια που πέρασε μέσα από την καρδιά της ενώ ταυτόχρονα ο χρόνος τελείωνε:

-Πέρασε μια ώρα, πρέπει να επιτεθούμε, πρότεινε η Sailor Mars.

-Αποκλείεται, θα μπω μέσα είπε τότε η Sailor Moon.

-Ναι αλλά...

-Εγώ ακυρώνω την εντολή του...Δε θα κάνουμε τίποτα μέχρι να γυρίσουν και οι δύο, θα μπω για να τους βρω, εσείς περιμένετέ με.

-Εκείνες δεν είχαν άλλη επιλογή και έμειναν έξω.

Στο μεταξύ η Makoto δεν είχε άλλη δύναμη να κουνηθεί κι έπεσε κάτω/ Με το που το είδε ο Νέο αυτό, ένα ρίγος τον διαπέρασε και οι αναμνήσεις πέρασαν από μπροστά του αστραπιαία, έπειτα του είπε:

-Κάθαρμα...!!! Θα μου το πληρώσεις αυτό!!! Είπε και τα μάτια του κοκκίνισαν, μετά έσφιξε τη γροθιά του και μιμούμενος τον Obelisk, τον χτύπησε με όλη του τη δύναμη και τον ισοπέδωσε για να εξαφανιστεί προσωρινά, ενώ την ίδια στιγμή, η Sailor Moon έφτανε σχεδόν, και ο Neo προσπαθούσε να την κάνει να συνελθει αλλά χωρίς αποτέλεσμα, ξαφνικά το στυλό της έπεσε κάτω και το σώμα της άρχισε σιγά σιγά να εξαϋλώνεται στα χέρια του, όταν έγινε, ο Neo έπεσε στα γόνατα και δάκρυα άρχισαν να κυλούν από τα μάτια του...

Μετά από λίγο έφτασε και η Sailor Moon:

-Νέο! Τα κατάφερες; Την έσωσες; Μα γιατί δε μιλάς...; Είσαι καλά...;

-Όχι.....Δεν...δεν είμαι...

-Τι συνέβη...πες μου...

-Η Mako.......

-Εννοείς ότι...;

-Εγώ....εγώ...προσπαθούσε να πει ο Neo αλλά δεν μπορούσε και ο πόνος του δεν μπορούσε να μείνει άλλο μέσα του. Τα δάκρυά του έγιναν λυγμοί και οι λυγμοί μετατράπηκαν σε κραυγές πόνου σαν πληγωμένο θηρίο, το μόνο πράγμα που έβγαινε από τα χείλη του πλέον, ήταν το όνομά της...

90


End file.
